


Hope is my Heart

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans change every day. We are not just fickle creatures, but we are forever progressing and regressing and changing every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is my Heart

Adam was annoyed. People said that his sophmore album “Tresspassing” was too soft, too touchy- feely. They said they wanted the old Adam back. The one who would finish his concert by saying: “I hope I haven’t offended anyone here,” sounding sincere for all of three seconds until the end of his statement when he said: “And if I have… tough shit.” They wanted _that_ Adam. But he didn’t understand. Were they so dim that they didn’t realize that people change? That people grow? Because they do. Humans change every day. We are not just fickle creatures, but we are forever progressing and regressing and changing every moment.  But they wanted his old kick- ass attitude… Well, let’s give them a taste of that anger!

 

But then a few lines into his new song, he twists it. Yes, he is angry, but he does not let just a single emotion rule him; he brings a whole range of emotions.

 

 

People say that hearing harsh news is like a bomb dropped on them

But me

My emotions drop a bomb on everyone else

 

My hurt lashes out

It fills galaxies innumerable

 

And my anger

It crosses planes of existence

To beat at creatures that only exist in worlds of my mind’s creation

 

My shock

It is small

For bad news should be expected

 

But my hope

That is the worst

For hope is uncontainable and at the same time undefeatable

 

My hope is anger and hurt and shock combined

It will beat anything that stands in its way

 

My hope is forever

And my hope is my heart

And **that**

They can **_NEVER_** take away

 

“Oh- and for all of you that wanted that ‘ _tough shit’_ Adam back,” said Adam at the end of his concert, sounding almost sincere. “Well guess what... Tough shit.” And he walked off the stage, looping an arm around Tommy’s waist as he leaned down to kiss Sauli.

 

People change. Every day. And when others can’t deal with it; there’s only one thing you can say: Tough shit. 


End file.
